This invention relates to a method or process for removing and recovering benzene and/or other aromatic hydrocarbons from a mixed stream of hydrocarbons, typically a stream of the kind intended to be worked up into a finished gasoline. Feed sources such as pyrolysis gasoline, catalytic reformate, or coal tar liquids may be sources of the mixed hydrocarbon stream utilized in the process. Many similar relatively light hydrocarbon streams containing benzene as well as other aromatic hydrocarbons are utilized to formulate finished gasoline. At one time, benzene and other aromatics were not considered objectionable components of gasoline, and were even regarded favorably because of their high octane numbers, but the situation is now changing because of governmental restrictions being placed on the amount of benzene considered acceptable in finished gasolines. Furthermore, benzene, and other aromatic hydrocarbons, are more valuable in their own right as starting materials for important petrochemical products, and have greater value in such uses than as fuel. For reasons such as these, there is an increasing need for efficient and economical processes for separating benzene from mixed hydrocarbon streams, and it is an object of the present invention to provide such a process.